


When Love Blossoms

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Purgatory, Purgatory Blossom, Sex Pollen, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Following season 15 episode 8, Dean and Cas go to Purgatory to look for the blossom. Cas finds it, but it sprays pollen on him that has an adverse effect. Dean will have to suck up his anger to save Cas' life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo square, fuck or die.  
> Kudos to my beta, KatelynDeveraux... Love you!

They came through the rift, first Dean then Cas. They stood, looking around to get their bearings. Dean pulled out his machete, Cas his angel blade.

“So, which way?” Dean frowned at Cas, which in turn made Cas frown.

“I suggest we split up, cover more ground that way.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope, we need to stay together. Can’t take the chance on you getting lost and me having to waste time trying to find you.”

Cas frowned even more deeply. “I do not  _ ‘get lost’ _ Dean. But fine, we can stay together if you like.”

Dean growled, “I like. Now come on, let’s start looking.”

They walked, slashing, hacking every monster attacking them. They trudged forward, always aware of the way back to the rift. They came to the stream where Dean had found Cas all those years ago. They both stopped, remembering.

Dean was covered with blood and grime, he stooped to wash off. Cas kept a lookout, when he saw a bush, not that far away. 

From the top of it, a single flower stood. Cas started towards it. Dean noticed him leaving, stood up and yelled.

Cas ran to the bush, grabbing the flower. It released a fine mist of pollen that covered Cas. 

He felt it immediately. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Dean ran up to him.

“Is that it?” Cas stood, trying to process the question.

“Cas? Are you okay?”

Cas nodded. He managed to get out the words, “Yes, fine. Let’s get back.” He knew Dean didn’t want to hear anything about what happened or how he felt. Dean didn’t care anymore.

The closer they got to the rift, the worse he felt. He was burning from the inside out, His clothes felt too tight, like they were strangling him. He wiped the sweat from his face and trudged on. At last the rift came into view, just when Cas was about to give up. They went though it, Dean clutching the blossom. Cas went though, falling to the floor.

Sam was there. He crouched down next to Cas. 

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

Dean turned, looking at him. Was that concern? Surely not.

Cas couldn’t speak. They managed to get him to his room. He pulled away, starting to take his clothes off. He couldn’t stand the touch of them on his skin.

Sam’s eyes got big. Dean just stood and stared at him.

“Get...Get out!”

In the hall outside Cas’ room, Sam turned to Dean.”What happened to him?”

Dean shook his head.”Nothing! I didn’t see anything.”

“Well, clearly something happened. We need Michael.”

Cas was naked, sweaty, laying on the bed. His cock was hard, achy, throbbing with need. He had no choice in the matter, he grabbed it, pulling on it seeking relief. There was none to be had. He resigned himself to death, returning to the empty, this time for eternity. It made him feel sad. He’d miss Dean. Well, no he actually wouldn’t because he’d be asleep. That made him sadder.

Sam was just finishing the last of the ingredients for the summoning spell. He’d tried praying but Michael didn’t show. Dean paced the room. Sam lit the match and dropped it in the bowl.

Michael appeared. “Now what?”

Dean walked up to him. “Something’s wrong with Cas. Something happened to him in purgatory and we don’t know what.”

“Did you find the blossom?”

Dean growled. “Yeah, we got the fucking blossom! What does that have to do with Cas?”

Calmly, Michael asked, “Was he the first to touch it?”

Dean looked confused. “Yeah, but…”

“It’s pollen infected him.”

Dean looked at Sam, then back at Michael. “I touched it too. Why wasn’t I infected?”

Michael smiled. “It only shoots its pollen on the first person who touches it. If you’d touched it first, you’d be infected.”

Dean wanted to grab him, but tried to control the urge. His hands were in fists, “So, tell us what we can do. What to do for Cas.”

Michael walked around the room. “There’s only one thing that will save him from death.”

Sam felt fear. “What? What is it!”

Michael stopped in front of Dean. “Have sex with him. Three times. Within forty-eight hours. Or he dies. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” He disappeared in a flurry of wingbeats.

Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean. 

“Sam…”

Sam looked at him with a scowl. “You heard him, Dean.You’ve got to have sex with Cas.”

Dean looked wild. “Why does it have to be me?”

Sam scoffed. “Oh come on, Dean. Do I have to spell it out for you? A, you’re bisexual, I’m not.”

Dean was so shocked, he had to sit down.”How… how did you know?”

Sam looked at him like he was an idiot. “Oh come on. You think I didn’t know? I know you’ve had sex with men. I’m not stupid… or blind.”

Dean just sat there.

“To continue, B. You have had the hots for Cas for years, and Cas has the hots for you.” 

Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. But he doesn’t feel that way anymore. He’s too mad at me.”

Sam sighed. “That’s because of whatever you said to him to make him leave. You broke his fucking heart, Dean. It’s obvious. And you can fix it. You’ve got to try. It’s Cas! We can’t just let him die. Not again.”

Dean sighed deeply. He knew Sam was right. But he wasn’t sure he could make things right with Cas. But he couldn’t let him die. Not without a fight. Or rather a fuck. He almost laughed. He got up, walking to Cas’ door,

“Cas? It’s Dean. I’m coming in.”

He heard Cas’ strangled “No! You can’t.”

Dean opened the door. He was shocked to see Cas, naked on his bed, sweaty and pale. “Too bad, I’m coming in anyway.”

Cas gritted his teeth. “Wh-what do you want?”

Dean walked closer to the bed. Cas made no attempt to cover himself up, Dean glanced down quickly at his cock. It was hard, leaking precum from it’s almost purple head, he looked back at Cas’ face.

“I know what’s wrong. Michael told us, and I ain’t gonna let you die.”

Cas grimaced. He took a shuddering breath. “Why? Why do you care? My grace is almost gone. I can’t be of any more use to you, and as you said, all I do is cause problems. Let me die”   
Dean rubbed his neck. “Look, Cas, those things I said… I didn’t mean any of it. I was just… angry, frustrated, confused. I don’t know what’s real anymore…”

Cas groaned through gritted teeth. 

“Look, enough talking. Right now, I just need to take care of…  _ this. _ ” 

Dean began to take his clothes off. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean was naked, he told Cas to scoot over, laying down next to a very horny-looking Cas.

It was like laying next to a space heater, Cas was that hot. Cas looked at him with wild eyes.

“Dean, I can’t… I can’t…”

Dean reached out a hand and touched Cas’ face. “It’s okay, Cas, just do it. Fuck me.”

Cas grabbed him, flipping him onto his stomach so fast, it punched the air out of him. He landed with an ‘oof!” but was pulled back onto his hands and knees before he had time to think.

Cas grabbed him by his hips. He could feel the head of Cas’ dick pushing at his hole.

“Cas… need lube…”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Cas’ cock slid in easily. It took Dean a second to realize Cas had used his grace to lube and open him up. He groaned with the feeling. Cas was big, hard, perfect. So full, so good… he moaned out Cas’ name. He was so hot inside Dean, it felt like being fucked by a nuclear reactor. 

Cas began to fuck him like a madman. Dean just clutched the pillow and tried to hang on. He knew Cas wasn’t in control, that he needed this to stay alive. And Dean wanted him to stay alive,  _ needed _ Cas to stay alive. He tried to think, but his own cock was so hard, throbbing with every thrust Cas made into him, his mind went blank.

Cas was grunting, something that sounded suspiciously like Enochian. Dean could hear his name in the middle. The feeling of Cas’ big cock, running in and out, over his rim, rubbing over his prostate, was too much. He came, yelling Cas’ name.   
Cas lost his rhythm, shoving in and out wildly, then he came as well. Dean felt the cum, filling him. He knew he wanted it, wanted  _ this _ , more than he ever could admit to himself.

Cas pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him, panting for breath. He wasn’t as hot as he had been. Dean counted that as a slight win.

When Cas’ breathing evened out, he turned to look at Dean. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“Dean? Did I… Did I hurt you? I never meant to…”

Dean smiled at him. “Shh, you didn’t hurt me. Now, kiss me you crazy angel.”

They kissed for awhile, neither of them had any sense of time, not did they care.

“Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“No, Dean, let me say this. I’ve made so many mistakes. I am not surprised you said what you said.”

“Cas, we’ve all made mistakes. A lot of them. The biggest mistake I’ve made is making you feel like you had to leave. I never want you to leave. I need you, babe.”

Cas tilted his head. “Did you just call me, ‘babe’?”

Dean laughed. “Yep. You are officially no longer my buddy. Do you understand what I mean?”

Cas smiled. “I think I do. And I love you too, Dean. I always have.”

Dean spooned up against Cas and went to sleep.

He woke up to Cas moaning as if he was in pain. Dean rolled over on his back.

“Cas? Come on, sweetheart, you need to fuck me again,”

Cas rolled over. He didn’t look as wild this time. He surged forward, kissing Dean.

Dean moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Cas’ tongue explored his mouth. Cas’ hard cock pressed into his hip.

  
This time was very different. Cas took him, face to face. It was less frenzied, more loving. Cas did the thing with his grace, of course. Dean really appreciated that. It made it so much easier. Quicker to get to the good stuff. And Cas, fucking him, making love to him, was definitiely the good stuff.

Dean ran his hands down Cas’ sides, grabbing his ass, pulling him deeper. It was so good… Dean lamented all the time they’d missed. Mostly due to his pigheadedness. They could have been doing this for years. 

Cas was being gentle, too gentle. “Cas, harder, please… faster!”

Cas did as he was told. He began to thrust into Dean hard, speeding up. Dean groaned out Cas’ name. His cock was so hard, it felt like it would shatter if he even touched it. Cas shifted just a touch, lighting up Dean from the inside. He dug his fingers into Cas’ ass.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and leaned over to kiss him. It made Cas go impossibly deeper. Dean felt his balls tighten.

He came so hard, he was fairly sure he passed out for a moment. He shot cum all over both of them. Cas gasped, coming himself. Again, Dean could feel every pulse, marking him as Cas’. 

Cas collapsed on top of him, sticking them together. He panted in Dean’s ear, then kissed the spot behind Dean’s ear. The spot that always made him crazy.

Cas pulled out, laying beside him. He snapped his fingers and they were both clean.

“Cas, stop that. Don’t use your grace like that. I can get a wet rag.”

Cas laughed. “It’s the least I can do, considering.”

Dean shook his head. “Crazy angel.”

They slept again.

Dean woke up to a knock on the door. “Dean? I’m leaving some food out here. Water too. You, uh, need to keep your strength up. Just wait until I’m gone, please?” Sam sounded so uncomfortable, Dean laughed.

“Yeah, beat feet then, bitch.”

“Jerk”

Dean heard the sound of Sam leaving down the hall. He got up and opened the door, collecting the fast food bag and bottles of water.

Cas watched him. He sat up, making a place for Dean to sit the bag down on the bed.

Dean dug in the bag. There were four burgers, fries, and bless Sam, there was a slice of cherry pie at the bottom. Cas drank water while Dean ate.

Wondering how long they’d been at it, how much time they had left, Dean looked at the clock beside the bed. Eighteen hours. He’d been in bed with Cas for eighteen hours. It seemed longer, and yet in a way, it seemed like no time at all.

Dean finished his food, brushed the crumbs from his hands and pushed the bag off the bed.

“Aren’t you going to eat your pie?”

Dean looked at Cas, wiggling his eyebrows. “Later.”

The third time was the best of all. They took their time, mapping out each other’s bodies with their hands, their mouths. Whispered things to each other, some loving, some filthy. Cas took Dean face to face again, telling him how beautiful he looked under him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, holding him tight, pulling him in as far as he could get.

They rocked together, in perfect time, slow at first, then harder, faster. Dean loved the feeling of Cas’ balls slapping against his ass. 

Cas sat back on his heels and pulled Dean up, chest to chest. He thrust up into Dean. Dean held on, wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck, kissing him over and over. His cock rubbed against Cas’ belly, running through the fine hair that went from his navel to his bush. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. He hoped Cas could hear the moans as him saying he loved him.

They came at the same time. Dean threw his head back, yelling Cas’ name. Cas shut his eyes to hold in the ecstasy. It was magical, beautiful, filled with love.

When Dean woke up, Cas was looking at him with a smile. “You saved me, Dean. Thank you for that. It’s over.”

Dean kissed him. “You’re welcome, It was the least I could do.”

They both chuckled. 

Cas sighed. “Well, I guess we can get dressed, go out and tell Sam we’re fine.” 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. I want to go again.”

Cas looked shocked. “Again? Aren’t you sore?”

Dean laughed. “I am. But I’m already gonna be walking funny for a few days. I want to make it a week. Come on, angel, fuck me again.”

From that point on, they were a couple. No matter what Chuck threw at them, no matter what the future held, they’d face it together. With love.


End file.
